Second Chances: Skull
by SailorKechara
Summary: Reborn had given Skull specific instructions to follow. He was to escort and protect Bianchi at all times. He was to keep her happy at all costs… or else. Skull shivered at the thought of Reborn's Or Else. (Spin off of Second Chances. Some AU & OoC. Adult Skull X Bianchi.)
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**The Invitation**

_Ding. Dong._ That morning, Bianchi awoke slowly. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her tangled, purplish pink hair. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she winced.

"Bianchi! There is someone here for you!" Nana called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing, Bianchi quickly made herself presentable, even though she was still wearing yesterday's crumpled clothes, since she had cried herself to sleep.

Descending the stairs, Bianchi was surprised by the young man talking to Nana. "Carcassa Skull?" Bianchi asked as she blinked sleep from her eyes. 'Adult Skull?!'

Looking upwards at Bianchi, Adult Skull waved an envelope. "We have a mission!"

Confused, Bianchi continued towards Skull and wondered, 'Why would we have a mission together? He is a member of the Carcassa Family where as I am the current heir to the Gokudera Family.'

With a frown, Bianchi approached Skull and swiped the enveloped from his hand. Ripping it open she pulled out a formal invitation and groaned.

"_Ms. Bianchi Gokudera of the Gokudera Family,_

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Gathering of Alliances. The accompanying limo will transport you to the private jet. Please prepare for a minimum of 5 days of negotiations._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Nono of the Vongola Family_"

Holding in her groan, Bianchi looked passed Skull to the idling limo. "I suppose you are the heir to the Carcassa family?"

Skull's headed bobbed as he happily chirped, "Yup!"

Resigned, Bianchi turned on her heel and headed to her room to pack. 'Why me? Just when I have problems to sort through, the Mafia calls me to duty…' Mulling over this Bianchi almost blamed Reborn, yet she remembered her father informing her after last years' event that Nono wanted the heirs at this year's meeting.

vvv

**The Limo**

Bianchi sat silently in the back of the limo. Groaning inwardly, she wondered 'Will Skull ever stop talking?'

From the moment the chauffeur closed the door behind Skull and Bianchi, he had not stopped talking. The purple-headed man kept talking and talking… The only positive to it was the information he occasionally let slip.

She now knew how Reborn and Skull were appearing in their original forms. It seems Verde had found a way to use their Pacifiers and Flames to activate boxes he had specially created for the Arcabaleno.

He had explained that the boxes were limited and concluded that the curse was not fully broken because there was not enough flame energy to do so at the time. Therefore, the boxes would slowly increase the flame energy in the user.

The more the user used the box, the longer they stayed in their true form. This would continue until the time that they no longer reverted to their baby form.

Bianchi knew she should be happy for the Arcabaleno, yet she couldn't help but blame this new development for her loss of Reborn. Holding back tears, Bianchi sighed and focused her attention on her traveling companion.

vvv

Skull was ecstatic. Not only was his family reinstating him as the next heir, but he gets to go to Italy with the pretty lady next to him. Though he didn't know much about Bianchi, he knew she was special to Reborn.

Reborn had given Skull specific instructions to follow. He was to escort and protect Bianchi at all times. He was to keep her happy at all cost… or else. Skull shivered at the thought of Reborn's _Or Else_.

vvv

Bianchi observed the talkative freak beside her. His short and unruly purple hair accented the tear drop tattoo under his left eye, as well as his purple lipstick and eye shadow. On his otherwise unblemished face he had silver studs in both his labret and left eyebrow piercings which were accented by a silver chain linking his left ear to his lower lip.

Briefly, Bianchi wondered what other piercings were hidden by his black and purple racing suit. Mentally shaking herself, she noticed that he had stopped talking and was staring at her.

"Um, did you want something?" Bianchi asked.

vvv

Skull had noticed Bianchi's somber mood when he arrived to pick her up. So, while she was staring out the window, he had taken the opportunity to observe her as he yammered on about nothing.

The tall, obviously sexy woman wore skin-tight, low-cut bleached jeans with a tight purple mid drift tank top. Her long pinkish-purple hair fell loosely around her, barely concealing the scorpion tattoo on her left shoulder.

Skull's eyes appreciated the beauty before him, as his mind wondered if there were any more hidden tattoos.

"Um, did you want something?" Bianchi asked.

Skull blinked at the interruption to his thoughts. Shaking his head ad hands in denial, he found himself scooting away from her. "N- no. I d- don't think you're s- sexy."

vvv

Bianchi blinked, anger taking over her thoughts. From empty air, the Poison Scorpion manifested a plate of noxious purple goo and aimed it at Skull's face.

"Ow!" Skull screeched as he peeled the plate off his face.

Confused, Bianchi watched as Skull did not pass out. Instead he proceeded to clean his face and eat the food that was left on the plate.

"Mmm. Delicious." Skull smiled up at Bianchi.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Two **

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

Confused, Bianchi watched as Skull did not pass out. Instead he proceeded to clean his face and eat the food that was left on the plate.

"Mmmm. Delicious." Skull smiled up at Bianchi.

Bianchi didn't know what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was, but she liked it.

vvv

**The Jet**

Moments later, the limo delivered the purple duo to the awaiting private jet.

Skull seemed to bounce as he rushed into the jet. "I want to sit by the window!"

Slowly, Bianchi removed herself from the limo. To say she was confused would be an understatement. Yesterday she was happily in love with Reborn. Last night she had cried herself to sleep, filled with both grief and betrayal.

This morning she didn't even have time to process the previous day's events before being tossed into a new situation with Skull. 'Skull… Why does everything seem so different today? He seems… different.'

Sedately, Bianchi made her way toward the jet. Entering, she glanced around the interior. Having been raised in a rich mafia family, Bianchi had flown in many private jets. Yet, none compared to this one.

The Vongola Jet surpassed any jet Bianchi had ever been in. She admired the view from where she stood in the entryway.

A plush chocolate-brown leather couch accented with navy blue throw pillows embroidered with the Vongola Crest faced a mini-theater screen. On either side of the couch sat two matching recliners.

Beyond the mini theater, on the other side of a dividing wall, lay an extravagant dining area. From what Bianchi could see, it held a full length dining table and at least fourteen chairs.

"Lady Gokudera," the butler before her gestured into the jet, "Please make yourself comfortable. We will be leaving shortly."

Bianchi nodded to the butler, acknowledging his polite request. Continuing into the jet, Bianchi contemplated heading to the dining area for food. She neither finished her dinner last night nor had time to eat before departing the Sawada residence.

"Bianchi-sama!" Skull screeched as he ran towards her from somewhere past the dining area.

Sighing, Bianchi looked towards the man-sized child before her. "What do you need Skull?"

"Twelve hours. TWELVE HOURS! That's how long this flight is." Skull pouted.

Trying not to laugh, Bianchi gently guided the impetuous man toward the dining area. "How about some lunch?"

Stopping abruptly, Skull turned and looked into Bianchi's deep green eyes. "W- will you c- cook for me?"

Trying not to collide with Skull as he suddenly stopped, Bianchi blinked as his dark purple eyes looked into hers. Blushing as she heard his request, Bianchi pushed him to the side and headed for the kitchen.

Oblivious to her reaction, Skull pouted, "Don't ignore me!" and trailed behind her.

vvv

In the end, Bianchi found herself in the kitchen making a late lunch while Skull sifted through movies in the theater room.

Never, never had anyone asked her to cook… well, except for her father's request that she cook for Hayato.

So, Bianchi cooked and as always, she cooked with love. Thinking of her family and friends she put all her hopes ad prayers into her food.

While she cooked, her mind drifted off to the limo ride over. ' _"N- no. I d- don't think you're s- sexy." _Why would Skull say something like that?' Bianchi pondered as she remembered how much he had liked her poison cooking when it was thrown into his face.

Again, her stomach started to feel as if it were dancing.

vvv

Meanwhile, Skull was sitting in the theater room. He knew he should be looking for a movie to watch, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew Bianchi was Reborn's girl, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She is damn sexy.'

Trying to squeeze the inappropriate thoughts from his head, Skull grasped his head between his hands and shook as if he was having a seizure.

"Skull!" Bianchi rushed into the room. Kneeling before the convulsing man, she grasped him by the shoulders, "Are you ok?"

Shocked both by her voice and her hands on her shoulders, Skull froze. "Um. I- I'm ok, B- Bianchi-sama."

Releasing Skull's shoulders, Bianchi sat back on her heels and stared at him.

Embarrassed, Skull tried to laugh it off. "Really, Bianchi-sama, I'm fine. Um, is lunch ready?"

Bianchi nodded and stood. "I was just on my way to get you."

vvv

Bianchi led the way to the dining area where she as set up their lunch. She was worried about the young man behind her, remembering that Reborn had called him the weakest of the Arcabaleno.

Yet, what worried her most was her reaction to seeing him convulsing. Why was she so concerned about someone she barely knew?

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) I am so-o-o-o-o sorry for taking so long to update The last two weeks have been full of family woe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Three **

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

Bianchi led the way to the dining area where she had set up their lunch. She was worried about the young man behind her, remembering that Reborn had called him the weakest of the Arcabaleno.

Yet, what worried her most was her reaction to seeing him convulsing. Why was she so concerned about someone she barely knew?

vvv

**The Jet, continued**

_POOF! _

Falling into a fighting stance, Bianchi quickly moved to see the cause of the noise behind her… a baby Skull. Smiling at the sight of Skull's normal, to her, form Bianchi relaxed.

Dropping her stance, she walked towards the small man. Smiling, she leaned down and picked him up, as if he was Lambo or I-Pin, and continued to the dining area.

vvv

Skull was mortified. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of Bianchi with his shaking, but now that his Box had worn off, he was in his baby form again.

Blushing, head to toe, Skull watched as Bianchi prepared to defend herself then relax as she realized what happened. Wishing he could melt into the carpet, he stood frozen as she advanced on him.

Unable to move, he watched as the sexy assassin bent down to pick him up. As she did so, the top of her blouse lowered from her skin. His blush deepening, Skull stared at the two unblemished curves that were revealed to him.

Once in her arms, he nearly fainted as she held him close to her, his head nestled between her breasts.

vvv

The purple duo settled in the dining area. Eating in silence, they served themselves. Neither seemed to realize that the Poison Scorpion's meal was, as always, a product of Bianchi's poison cooking.

Once their plates were clean, the two made their way to the movie room in heavy silence. Both were preoccupied with their own thoughts as they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

The ever attentive jet staff observed the duo's interactions. Per Reborn's instructions they played the newest romance drama on the movie screen until the oblivious mafiosi fell asleep.

At that time, they moved the snoring baby into the sleeping woman's lap at turned down the lights for the night.

vvv

Bianchi woke groggily to the pilot's announcement of their impending landing at the Vongola Headquarters in Italy. Moving slowly, she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Taking in her environment, the events of the past twenty-four hours flooded her memory. Sighing, she registered the weight on her lap.

Looking down, Bianchi quickly realized that she was curled around a baby Skull, who was cuddled in her lap. Impulsively, she reached down to move hair from his face.

vvv

Skull awoke to the light touch of soft fingers brushing across his face. Blinking, he opened eyes to find himself staring into Bianchi's green ones.

Both were blushing as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

vvv

_Bump. Bump. _The jet landed on the Vongola's private tarmac. The duo quickly separated.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) ***All my stories will be on Semi-HIATUS due to my mother dying. This means that they are going to continue to be written as time allows. Therefore, updates will be quite irregular. I apologize :`( ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story. Please read for an important announcement.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

Skull awoke to the light touch of soft fingers brushing across his face. Blinking, he opened eyes to find himself staring into Bianchi's green ones.

Both were blushing as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

vvv

_Bump. Bump. _The jet landed on the Vongola's private tarmac. The duo quickly separated.

vvv

**Italy**

Blushing, Bianchi and Skull went separate ways, as guards from their own families awaited them on the tarmac.

The Vongola jet staff quickly reported their observations to Vongola Nono, as Reborn had instructed them to.

vvv

Bianchi wanted to look back. She wanted to know where Skull was going. Yet she didn't. She followed the Vongola butler as he led her father's bodyguards and her towards the Vongola Mansion and her suite for the week.

vvv

Skull couldn't help it. He kept glancing back at Bianchi, wishing she would look at him. All he could think was 'Don't ignore me!' as he began to hope that Bianchi would see him as a man meant for her.

vvv

The next day, Bianchi was awoken by a maid opening the curtains of her suite's bedroom window. Blinking at the bright light shining trough her room, the assassin began to rouse. Moving slowly, she began her morning routine.

While showering and dressing, she let her mind wander to Skull. She hadn't seen the stuntman since they parted at the jet, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him and wondered what he thought of her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she picked up the black portfolio that lay upon the entryway table. Flipping through the pages, she skimmed through the events of the week.

'That's interesting.' She thought. The agenda not only contained meetings and lunches, but sessions designed for the participants to get to know each other. 'I wondered what Vongola Nono is planning?'

vvv

Skull awoke before the maids could bother him. Activating his Weapon Box, he dressed quickly and rushed to the neighboring suite.

_Knock. Knock._ He pounded on the door and waited impatiently.

He could hear movement in the suite. "Mushisuruna!" he yelled at the door.

The sounds on the other side of the door stilled, as he heard a large sigh. Slowly the door opened.

"Uncle Skull, what do you want?" asked the young man in the door. Dressed in a black Armani suit, he was identical to Skull. The only difference in appearance lay in the fact that his face was unblemished by tattoos or piercings.

"Scheletro, why are you here?" Skull asked, and then screeched, "I am the heir!"

Carcassa Scheletro winced, "Come in before you embarrass the family."

vvv

Hungry, Bianchi made her way to the main dining hall for breakfast. Dressed some what professionally, she wore an unbuttoned black business jacket over a tight pink midriff shirt and tight black slacks over high heel black ankle boots.

Missing Mama's cooking, she sighed heavily as she opened the door. Blinking in surprise, she walked slowly into the dining hall.

Talking quietly in the buffet line, Longchamp and Dino were oblivious to her entrance. Sitting at a table with Enma, Byakuran and Gelaro, Aria waved to her.

Waving back, Bianchi noticed a Giegue Family member eating silently in the far corner, as well as a young man dressed in cow print talking loudly to the buffet server. 'He must be a Bovino.'

Frowning slightly, as she headed towards the buffet, she realized that Skull was not there.

vvv

The door closed silently behind the two purple look-a-likes.

Following Scheletro, Skull entered his nephew's suite. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Sighing, Scheletro motioned for Skull to sit. Looking around the sitting room, Skull perched on the end of the nearest couch.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Scheletro began. "You know that I was the next heir… until you gained your… size back, right?"

Skull nodded.

"And I know that you were the heir before you… shrank and Mother had to take over."

Skull nodded again.

"Well, both Mother and Vongola Nono requested that we both be here and act as co-heirs."

Skull was stunned. Unable to articulate his words, he could only sputter.

vvv

As Skull sputtered and Bianchi finished her breakfast, butlers appeared to escort the guests to their first meeting of the week.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) ***Due to the recent changes in my life and adjusting to new routines, Second Chances: Skull will now be a bi-weekly update, with more updates as time permits. Thank you for your patience. ***

(3) Assuming Yuni was 10 in the future, Aria was 20 in the present, and Luce was 20 when she became an Arcabaleno that puts the Arcabaleno as having been babies for 20 years. Assuming Skull was also 20 when he became an Arcabaleno, he would be 40 now, but look 20 when in Adult form. (Most of these ages are from the wiki, some are adjusted for this story.)

(4) "Mushisuruna!" is "Don't ignore me!"

(5) Since Carcassa translates to carcass, I chose Scheletro, which translates to skeleton, as Skull's nephew's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

As Skull sputtered and Bianchi finished her breakfast, butlers appeared to escort the guests to their first meeting of the week.

vvv

**Day One**

Bianchi and the others followed the butlers. They were ushered into a large conference room. In the center of the room, was a large round table with names plates and 14 empty chairs.

Walking slowly, Bianchi began to circle the table until she found her name. She was seated between Skull and Dino. As she was settling into her seat, the room suddenly fell into silence. Pausing, Bianchi looked up and followed the other's gazes to the door where Skull and a look-alike were being ushered in by a new butler.

Sighing inwardly, Bianchi rose from her seated and headed towards the two Carcassa Family members.

vvv

Skull and Scheletro froze as the butler tried to usher them into the conference room. Uncomfortable at the sudden silence and stares, Skull attempted to hide his fear. He was here as the next Carcassa Family Heir. He would not run away.

Just as he began to form a plan of escape, Skull noticed Bianchi walking towards him. Smiling, he began jumped towards her. "Gokudera-sama!"

vvv

Bianchi tried not to react as Skull leaped towards her. Nodding to her travelling companion, she held her hand out to his twin. "Gokudera Bianchi, heir to the Gokudera Family."

Grimacing, Skull's twin grasped Bianchi's hand. "Carcassa Scheletro, nephew to Carcassa Skull and co-heir to the Carcassa Family."

Clearing her throat loudly, the Poison Scorpion spoke, "Welcome Carcassa Family. I am sure Vongola Nono is expecting you." Hesitating, Bianchi waited for a reaction from the other families. Slowly, they resumed their movements and searches for their assigned seats.

Satisfied, she headed back towards her seat.

vvv

Upset that Bianchi ignored him yet happy that she came to his rescue; Skull slumped dejectedly as he began to look for his own seat.

Upon finding himself seated between Bianchi and Scheletro, he cheered immediately. Pulling his chair out slowly, he leaned towards Bianchi's ear and whispered, "Thank you."

vvv

As Skull's warm breath caressed her ear, Bianchi felt goose bumps rising. His whispered thank you, made her blush furiously. Looking down, she merely nodded and clenched her fists in embarrassment.

vvv

Watching the mafia heirs seat themselves, the Vongola staff continued to take mental notes for their reports to Vongola Nono.

As the last guest sat, the head butler walked to the wall opposite the entrance, and nearest to the three empty chairs. Reaching his had up, he pressed a hidden switch. Slowly a door opened in the wall to reveal Vongola Nono standing between Xanxus and Lal Mirch.

The butler and door disappeared as the black suit dressed trio walked into the room. Nono and Xanxus stopped in front of their seats, while Lal Mirch continued around the table. The blue haired leader of CEDEF handed each guest a folder, then returned to stand behind her seat.

Vongola Nono took his time, and made eye contact with each person seated at the large conference room table. When he was finished he began,

"First, I would like to thank each and everyone one of you for attending this year's Annual Gathering of Alliances. As the first gathering of those who will be allied with Neo Vongola Primo Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will have many meetings this week that consist of getting to know each other.

Secondly, both Xanxus of the Varia and Lal Mirch of CEDEF will be here to monitor relations between the families. They will act as both mediators as well as bouncers.

Also, by the end of the week, we will have all alliances, old and new, renegotiated. The terms of those alliances, along with your itineraries, can be found in the folder that Lal Mirch handed you.

And now we may begin."

At that, the trio sat.

vvv

Within moments, the Giegue Family member raised his hand. "I object." He stated as he began to stand. "I object to the Carcassa family becoming an ally. They deal in drug trafficking and other dishonorable transactions."

Xanxus slowly stood, while eyeing the Russian assassin. "You dare to disagree with my father!"

And so chaos ensued. During which, no one opened the folder given to them. Much less read the terms of the alliances.

vvv

Having eaten both lunch and dinner in the conference room, Bianchi and the others were exhausted. Grabbing their folders, they marched silently to their rooms.

It seemed as if the only thing accomplished today was the reluctant agreement by the Giegue Family to consider an alliance with the Carcassa Family.

vvv

After showering and changing, Bianchi settled into bed with the folder. Wanting to know what tomorrow would bring, she began flipping through her itinerary.

Upon finding the terms of the alliances, a shriek filled with outrage echoed though out the building.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) Only one review? Thank you **Kyuubigurl74**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

After showering and changing, Bianchi settled into bed with the folder. Wanting to know what tomorrow would bring, she began flipping through her itinerary.

Upon finding the terms of the alliances, a shriek filled with outrage echoed though out the building.

vvv

**Day One, continued**

Skull froze as a shriek echoed through the hallway as he left his nephew's quarters. Fearing the worst, he dropped his folder by his door as he rushed towards the sound.

'Please don't be Bianchi… Please don't be Bianchi…' echoed through his thoughts as he ran through the halls. Images flooded his mind of Bianchi dying and Reborn torturing him. 'Please don't be Bianchi… Please don't be Bianchi…'

Rounding the corner to the woman's wing, Skull skidded to a stop. Dino and Enma were pacing anxiously as Aria watched them. Walking towards the trio, Skull noticed Aria direct the boys to wait for someone.

"Aria-sama?" Skull asked.

Turning at the sound of his voice, Aria smiled and nodded at him. "Skull." Turning to the others she simply stated, "We can go now," and ushered them away.

Confused Skull, shouted "Mushisuruna!"

Aria turned back to Skull. "We are not needed her. You are." Pausing thoughtfully, she continued. "Good luck."

vvv

_Knock. Knock._ Bianchi blinked.

_Knock. Knock._ Bianchi roused from her shock. Dropping the folder onto her bed, she stood and headed for the door.

_Knock._ She opened the door to a shocked Skull, who's hand was raised to knock again.

"What?!" She asked.

vvv

Shocked at the door opening before him, Skull froze. Blinking once, his eyes quickly took in the vision before him.

Hair hanging loose and damp, almost a dark shade of purple, Bianchi stood before him clad only in a white mid-drift tank top that was wet in all the right places from her hair and short, tight black boy shorts that showed hints of a tattoo on her butt cheek.

Feeling the blood rush from his head to lower regions, Skull gulped. The remembering Reborn's words, 'Escort and protect Bianchi at all times. Keep her happy at all cost. _Or Else_.'

The stuntman shivered internally. Pushing past Bianchi and into the room, shakily he asked, "Is everything…"

vvv

The assassin watched as Skull's face turned a bright shade of red. Caught off guard as he pushed past her, she began to fall backwards.

"Is everything…" Skull began to ask, but stopped as he reached out to grab her flailing arm.

Grasping Skull's hand, Bianchi ended up pulling him down with her… and on top of her. Blushing as she realized just what position they were in, she tried to sit up.

vvv

Landing on top of Bianchi, Skull's mind went blank. Staring at the beautiful woman beneath him, he could neither think nor act.

Until Bianchi started to move, at that moment all thoughts became action as Skull's body began to tell him what it wanted.

Slowly, Skull inched his face towards Bianchi's. Eyes never leaving her face, he watched as various emotions flowed across her eyes. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers.

vvv

Bianchi was stunned as she watched Skull lean in for a kiss. Confused, but not wanting to stop him, she held still. When his lips pressed against hers, she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

Her body felt as if it was suddenly set on fire as her arms went limp and her back met the ground. Gasping, her lips opened, allowing his tongue entrance.

vvv

_Click._ Silently the door to Bianchi's room was closed and locked by a Vongola staff member.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) Couldn't help it. I had to post this chapter. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

Bianchi was stunned as she watched Skull lean in for a kiss. Confused, but not wanting to stop him, she held still. When his lips pressed against hers, she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

Her body felt as if it was suddenly set on fire as her arms went limp and her back met the ground. Gasping, her lips opened allowing his tongue entrance.

vvv

Click. Silently the door to Bianchi's room was closed and locked by a Vongola staff member.

vvv

**Day Two**

Bianchi woke slowly, her head rising and falling with her pillow. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she realized that the pillow was not a pillow.

Moving to sit up, she grasped the blanket around her as it started to fall, revealing her nudity. Uncertain, she glancing at the man in her bed… Skull.

Memories of the night before flashed through her mind. Blushing, from head to toe, she carefully slid the outer blanket off of Skull around wrapped it around herself. Silently she made her way to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day.

vvv

Movement woke Skull. Unsure of what to do, he lay still as Bianchi snuck off to the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind her, he rolled onto his back while thinking, 'Reborn is going to kill me.'

Staring at the ceiling, Skull knew that he would gladly brave Reborn's wrath to be with Bianchi. The only question left was: did she feel the same. Sighing, he rose from bed and dressed in yesterday's clothes.

vvv

Water slid over Bianchi as she showered. Unsure of her feelings, she loathed leaving the safety of the bathroom. Less than a week ago she was in love with Reborn, yet last night she fell into bed with Skull. Berating herself, she could only ask, 'What is wrong with me?'

Knowing that she had a decision before, Bianchi turned the shower off and continued her prep for the day.

vvv

Sitting comfortably in a chair in Bianchi's sitting room, Skull was reading through her folder from the previous day. He had just finished reading the terms of the alliances when she entered.

"Good morning, Bianchi-chan." Skull smiled as he looked up at the beautiful assassin before him.

Ignoring his greeting, she motioned to the papers in his hands, "Did you see it? The terms?"

Nodding, Skull answered, "I can see why you were upset. Alliances by marriage are quite outdated." Gathering his courage he continued, "But it might not be so bad-"

Bianchi cut him off, "Not so bad! They are forcing us to marry someone."

"But-"

"No buts, it is not right!" Bianchi grabbed the papers from his hands and stormed to the door.

Skull stood to follow, "Mushisuruna!" He shouted as he moved to follow her.

The door flung, and the couple froze. Standing perfectly still was a Vongola butler.

"Carcassa-sama, Gokudera-sama. Vongola Nono wishes to speak with you."

The two looked guiltily at each other, and then meekly followed the butler.

vvv

As the trio approached the office of Vongola Nono, Skull noticed a figure seated in the nearby waiting area.

"Scheletro?" He asked.

His nephew turned at the sound of his voice. Rising slowly he spoke, "Ah, he called for you as well." Turning to Bianchi he smiled as he greeted her, "Good morning, Gokudera-san."

"Good morning, Carcassa-san. Do you know what this is about?" Bianchi asked as she eyed Skull's doppelganger.

"No, but I have my suspicions." Scheletro answered without answering. "Shall we?"

With that, the butler opened the double doors before them. "Sir, I have the Carcassa and Gokudera heirs, as you requested."

"Thank you, you are dismissed," came from the far end of the room.

vvv

The trio of heirs approached the desk where Vongola Nono sat. To his right stood Coyote Nougat and to his left stood Schnitten Brabanters.

Concerning about the severity of this summons, Bianchi gulped before saying, "Good morning, Vongola Nono." This was quickly followed by the two Carcassa heirs.

"Good morning, Poison Scorpion Bianchi," Nono responded, nodding to each as he named them, "Cloud Arcobaleno Skull, Carcassa Scheletro. Please, sit."

Once they were each seated, in their own chairs, with Bianchi in the middle, Nono stood and stared at the three of them. "I assume that each of you has read the terms of the alliances." They nodded to affirm.

"Good. Then let's be brief. I have received reports on each of your activities since you have arrived." Bianchi and Skull blushed as he continued, "It is imperative that the three of you are aware of two very important pieces of information."

Skull could feel a sweat forming. Bianchi felt as if she was standing on the end of a pirate's plank. Scheletro merely grinned with knowledge.

"First, Bianchi-san your father has signed an agreement with the Carcassa family. You are officially betrothed to Scheletro-san." Holding up a hand to stop Bianchi's interruption, he continued, "Second, as your betrothed Scheletro-san is no longer co-heir to the Carcassa Family as he will be assisting you with the Gokudera Family. Skull is sole heir to the Carcassa Family."

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) Thank you **Kyuubigurl74** and **Kurogane Tsubasa** for reviewing! I love reviews, good & bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

"First, Bianchi-san your father has signed an agreement with the Carcassa family. You are officially betrothed to Scheletro-san." Holding up a hand to stop Bianchi's interruption, he continued, "Second, as your betrothed Scheletro-san is no longer co-heir to the Carcassa Family as he will be assisting you with the Gokudera Family. Skull is sole heir to the Carcassa Family."

vvv

**Day Two, Continued**

A plate of poisonous pie appeared in Bianchi's right hand. As she took aim at Nono, she found her arms restrained by his guardians.

"Bianchi-san, I am not the one you are angry with." Nono spoke as he rose from his chair, "You may have the day free from meetings to reflect over what you have learned... in your room."

With that, Nono nodded to his guardians and left the room.

Bianchi sagged in the guardians arms, deflated.

vvv

Skull watched as the two men escorted Bianchi out of the room. Unsure of what to do, he continued to stare at the door long after it was closed.

"Dear Uncle Skull, I have a proposition for you." Skull heard behind him. Turning to the sound of the voice, his eyes took in his nephew. Scheletro was now sprawled across the chair he had been sitting in.

The cloud Arcabaleno eyed his nephew. The aura Scheletro was exuding reminded him of Reborn, and Reborn's threat. 'Must escort and protect Bianchi at all times. Have to keep her happy at all cost… _Or Else_.'

Skull shivered. "N-nani?"

vvv

Bianchi allowed the Vongola Guardians to take her to her room. It allowed her to focus on the problem at hand. 'Engaged! To Carcassa Scheletro!'

The assassin couldn't fathom how she ended up in this predicament. Last week she was in love with Reborn. This week she was beginning to think that she may be falling for Skull… but now she is expected to marry is nephew for the sake of an alliance.

Swearing softly under her breath, the guardians paused to allow her time to regain her composure.

"Gokudera-san?" the man to her left sounded concerned.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arms from the guardians' grasps and straightened herself. "Thank you, Coyote Nougat and Schnitten Brabanters. I will return to my rooms on my own from here."

The two guardians looked at each other and nodded. Stepping away from Bianchi, they allowed her to walk to her rooms unescorted, though they followed at a safe distance.

vvv

The two Carcassa's continued to stare at each other.

Frustrated Skull exclaimed, "Mushisuruna! What do you mean?"

Scheletro smirked, reminded Skull yet again of Reborn. "I have a proposition for you."

"A propo- what?"

"A proposition!" Scheletro exclaimed, and then taking a deep breath continued, "It means I have an offer to make you."

Curious but wary, the stuntman asked, "What offer?"

Leaning forward, hands steepled in front of his mouth, he leered at Skull. "I am engaged to Bianchi, not you."

Skull grimaced but nodded.

"You are officially the heir to the Carcassa Family, not me."

Not quite following, but getting a bad feeling, he nodded again.

"You want Bianchi. I want to be heir." Standing, he looked straight into Skull's eyes. "I want a trade. Bianchi for the Family."

Skull screeched, "NANI!"

vvv

Bianchi heard her lover scream, yet she continued to her rooms. Having devised a plan of attack, she needed to get to her room for privacy before she called Reborn and her father.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) Thank you **Kurogane Tsubasa **and **BianchixSkull **for reviewing! I love reviews, good & bad.

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Sorry for the short chapter I will make it up to you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chances: Skull**

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyō Hitman Reborn.

A/N: Adult Skull X Bianchi. AU. Some OoC. Spin off of Second Chances.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of the story.

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Recap**

"You want Bianchi. I want to be heir." Standing, he looked straight into Skull's eyes. "I want a trade. Bianchi for the Family."

Skull screeched, "NANI!"

vvv

Bianchi heard her lover scream, yet she continued to her rooms. Having devised a plan of attack, she needed to get to her room for privacy before she called Reborn and her father.

vvv

**Day Three**

The next morning, the duo woke up alone and in their separate rooms. Both had spent the rest of the previous day lost in thought and plans.

Bianchi was focused on breaking her engagement to Scheletro. Calls to Reborn went unanswered while calls to her father left her even more frustrated. The Gokudera Boss was firm. The Poison Scorpion would marry a Carcassa to make sure that the Carcassa Family honors the alliance. The young woman went to sleep feeling frustrated, controlled and used.

Skull was confused. His nephew was engaged to the woman who Reborn had entrusted him with. His brother had arranged both the betrothal and Skull's place as heir to the Carcassa Family. Drifting off to sleep, he realized that he would do anything for the woman that he had fallen in love with.

vvv

Skull woke early. Knowing that he had no-one to call for help, he began to make his own plans.

Scheletro was right. Skull wanted Bianchi. But, he wanted Bianchi to feel the same for him. So, placing calls to both his brother and Vongola Nono, he began to put his plans into action.

vvv

Bianchi woke up angry. She knew that she could go against her father, but it would hurt both the alliance and her dear brother, Hayato.

Sighing, she began to ready herself for the day. She was not yet resigned to the arranged marriage, but she would play nice until she could get out of the betrothal.

Eying the evil folder, she grabbed it on her way out the door. Stomping loudly, she headed to breakfast.

vvv

Satisfied with his phone calls, Skull dressed quickly. Grabbing his folder, he rushed towards his nephew's room.

Once outside of Scheletro's door, the stuntman began alternating between knocking and yelling, "Mushisuruna!"

It wasn't long before the door few open, and Scheletro yelled back, "Would you please stop that! You are being a nuisance!"

Skull nodded, but eyed the young man before him.

Scheletro had been raised as the next Carcassa heir, as no-one expected Skull to regain his size, much less produce children. Because of that, Scheletro was not only spoiled but mean. The young man knew how to survive in the world of the mafia while manipulating those around him.

Unsure, but willing to take a chance, Skull pushed past the man blocking the doorway, while saying, "I talked to your father."

The other man followed him into his sitting room, "And?"

"And I talked to Vongola Nono."

"And?"

"And now I am talking to you." Skull stated as he sat on the large sofa.

"Ugh! Can you not be annoying?!" Scheletro exclaimed and he plopped into a nearby chair.

vvv

Arriving at the breakfast room, Bianchi found only Xanxus and Lal Mirch. The duo had the room between them. To Bianchi's far right, Xanxus sat eating a large steak. To her far left, Lal Mirch was reading some documents while picking at a plate of scrambled eggs.

Quietly, Bianchi approached the buffet table and selected her breakfast. Though she wondered where the others were, she opted to eat first. Choosing a corner table, she sat down to eat and look at her folder again. This time she hoped to find a loophole to the betrothal.

With exception of a trip to her room to retrieve her laptop, Bianchi spent the rest of the day at that corner table. She examined each sentence in the Vongola's folder, reviewed the terms of her marriage to Scheletro, and spoke with various contacts.

Yet, in the end she found no way to break her engagement without hurting her brother.

vvv

Skull, however, spent the day with his nephew. The two of them worked on their own deal.

With the approval of Vongola Nono and the Carcassa boss, they created a new contract. This contract would satisfy the four of them. Skull could only hope that it would make Bianchi happy.

vvv

As dusk approached, Bianchi and Skull gathered their belongings and headed to their rooms. It wasn't long before they came across each other in the halls.

The duo stopped to stare at each other, neither knew what to say.

Blushing, Skull's thought of his plans and Bianchi, "H- hi."

Bianchi smiled slightly as she blushed, having remembered the night they spent together, "Hello."

Embarrassed, the duo nodded slightly to each other as they moved to pass one another.

_Poof!_

Skull transformed. Mortified, he ran the rest of the way to his rooms

Pausing, Bianchi turned and followed him.

* * *

**Notes and Answers to Questions/Comments:**

(1) This is a spin-off/side-story to Second Chances.

(2) Thank you **detrametal **for reviewing! I 3 reviews, good & bad.

(3) Check out my facebook page! www .facebook anna .kaehler .7 (No spaces.)

(4) Beta'd by **DragonSlayer412**. R&R!


End file.
